The haunting
by The Moon Spirit
Summary: Inu,Kag,Sango,Miroku,Sess.,Kikyo,and Koga are dared to stay in a so called haunted house.What happens when the house is haunted by evil spirts that won't leave? InuxKag MirxSan Kikyo bashing. A little OCC! Present time.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: The haunted house.  
A/N- I do not own Inuyasha. I'm bored so here's a creepy story :D

Summary- Inu,Kag,Sango,Miroku,Sess.,Kikyo,and Koga are dared to stay in a so called haunted house.What happens when the house is haunted by evil spirts that won't leave? InuxKag MirxSan Kikyo bashing. A little OCC! Present time (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku walked to there high school sleeply. "Why did school have to be so early?!?"Yawned a Half-Demon. "Because,school sucks."Replyed Kagome sleeply. "Come on guys,look at the bright side."Said Sango. Kagome groaned. After a few mins. of quietness they made it to school. Kagome was texting her other friend,Kikyo. She didn't like Kikyo that much cuz she was always after Inuyasha. But, Kagome hasn't told Inuyasha hear true feelings. Miroku watched her and sigh. "It's boring around here."He said leaning against a locker. "I know,the only great thing to do here is talk to your friends."Sango said sleeply. "Uh huh."Miroku said closeing his eyes. Miroku was slwoly felling asleep standing up. "Miroku?"Sango ask snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Ha,the perv went to sleep."Kagome laughed. "Like that? No."Sango said smiling.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Miroku jumped and looked around to see his friends walking off. He sigh. 'They would of left me,huh?' He thought walking towards his class.

((((((((((((Kagome's POV))))))))))))

After a few mins.,I was in class. I layed my head down on my desk and yawned. "Kagome,what is the answer!?"I heard a angry teacher say. I lifted up my head and looked at her. "25."I replyed. "That would be a good answer if this was math class!"Ms. Goodman replyed. "Whatever."I said. "Kagome,this is History!"She said to I. I groaned as some of the other students laughed at me. "I know that! I just wasn't listening!"I replyed rudely. "Kagome,listen or go to the front office!"Teach said rudely. I sigh. "I'll listen."I said. Teach smirked and nodded and began saying things again. I wasn't listening. "Kagome,what is the answer? Or,were you not listening?"She ask smirking. "What?"I ask frowning. "To the office now!"She said. "Whaever."I said running out of the room. "Ok,she sent me to the office for NO reason."I said to myself. I walked into the bathroom to see,Kikyo. I didn't like her but I was friends with her. "Kikyo,hi."I said walking up to her. "Hey,guess what these kids dared me?"She ask putting make-up on.

"What?"I ask fixing my hair. "To stay in that haunted house on that hill."She said quickly. "Cool,let's do it,and get Sesshoumaru,Koga,Inuyasha,Miroku and Sango to come with us!!!!!"I said happily. "We need there ok though."Kikyo replyed. "They'll say Yes,trust me."I said evilly. "...Ok."Kikyo replyed walking out of the bathroom as I followed. The bell ring and I saw Sango running up to Kikyo and I. "GUYS!!!"Sango said happily. "Hey,Inuyasha,you,Kikyo,Koga,Sesshoumaru,Miroku and I are going to stay in that haunted house tonight!"I said quickly. "Did you get there ok?"Sango ask sounding like Kikyo. I groaned. "Not yet,I'm going to text 'em!"I said quickly. I got out my flip phone and began tpyeing quickly. "Koga said yeah,Inuyasha said yeah,Miroku said yeah and Sesshoumaru said yeah! This is great!"I said happily. "Awesome,tell them to meet us there tonight."Kikyo said. I did so. "They said ok! Yay!"I said happily.

!After School!

Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango and I began walking towards that house. Sesshoumaru,Kikyo and Koga were already there at the big old rusty gates. "So,ready?" I ask about to open the gates. Inuyasha nodded. Sango looked kinda creeped out. I tryed opening the gate but just stood there. "Well?"Sesshoumaru ask coldly. "Damn thing."I said trying to push it open. Inuyasha came up behind me and pushed it open with one hand. I giggled nervously. "Let's go."I said walking in. Everyone followed like lost puppys. I sigh. Inuyahsa closed the gate and we began walking up to hill. We were soon in front of the door. It was slowly turning night. I gulped and slowly open the door. We all walked in. "Ok,we need to go in teams. Kikyo,Sesshoumaru,Koga go that way while Miroku,Sango,Inuyasha and I go this way."I said. "No,I'm making the teams!"Kikyo siad. "No! I am."I growled. Kikyo sent a death glare at me which I sent back. "I will!"Sango smirked evilly which made me nervous. "Why don't we all just go in differ ways?"Sesshoumaru ask. "Ok,see ya!"Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time. They walked off together laughing. Sango and I walked off together while Kikyo followed the guys. Koga followed me and Sesshoumaru disappeared.

Sango,Koga and I began walking down a hall. "Big place."I said. "I know."Koga agreed. "Creepy big place."Sango added. "True."I said. We turned a corner and heard laughing,a little kid's laughing. I grabbed Sango's arm. "Oh my god,what was that!?"I ask scared. She was shaking. "I-I don't know."Sango said. "Koga? Koga!?!"I ask looking around. "I'm freaking out,girl!"Sango said hugging me. "I know!"I said scared. Like bakas,we began walking towards the laughing. It got louder and deeper. "Sango,we should turn around."I whipser. "No,that would make us chickens!"She relyed. "But,Koga ran,so can't we!?"I ask. "How do you know he ran?"Sango said nervously. I gulped.

We walked all the way down the hall,we were standing in front of a door. I gripped Sango's hand tighter. Sango slowly open the door and a huge gust of wind blow like crazy then it stopped. And,music began to play. Sango and I gulped. Sango began slowly walking in but I stopped her and shook my head no. Sango sigh and let go of my hand. She walked into the room by herself. "Sango,get back here."I said. then,the door slam shut. I gasped and tryed to open it. I heard Sango scream. "Sango!? SANGO!?" I screamed trying to open the door. "Somebody!? HELP!!?"I yelled pushing on the door. The door open and I ran in. Sango was laughing her ass off. "I got you good!"She laughed.

((((((((((((Relagur POV)))))))))))))

"Sango! That wasn't right!"Kagome said angily. "I had to,ok!?"Sango laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye. Then,the door did slam. "Sango,stop it."Kagome said. "Kagz,I'm over here. Not over there."Sango said stopping the music player. Kagome ran over to her and jumped in her arms Scooby Doo style. "I'm freaking out!"Kagome screamed. Sango dropped Kagome. "You watch to much Tv."Sango sigh. Kagome got up. "What was that for!?"Kagome ask. "Nothing,nothing."Sango giggled. Then,a child's screams could be heard though out the huge house.

!With Inuyasha,Kikyo and Miroku!

"What the fuck was that!?" Miroku ask hearing the scream. "I don't know! Hold me Inu-Baby!"Kikyo said holding onto Inuyasha. "Get this ghost off of me!"Inuyahsa said shaking his arm. Kikyo let go and sigh. Inuyasha ran towards the noise. "Inuyasha!!!"He heard Kagome scream. "Kagome!?!"Inuyahsa yelled running down the same hall as Kagome,Sango and Koga was on. Miroku and Kikyo was trailing right behind him. "AH! Inuyasha!!?"Kagome screamed again. Inuyasha ran into the door,breaking it down. Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Kagome,what is it???"Inuyasha ask. "Sango! S-she's gone! I can't find her anywhere! First Koga,now Sango!"Kagome said quickly. "Koga's missing to!?"Miroku ask. "Uh huh."Kagome said shaking. Inuyasha walked around the room looking for something that could help them find Sango and Koga.

!With Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru was walking around the house like it was his own. He didn't beleive in the "ghost" here. He walked queitly though the house,like he was a ghost himself. He began hearing yelling and screaming of his brother's name. He sigh and began walking the other way. "AHHH!!"He heard a child scream. 'Can't I go anywhere without being bother?' He thought walking into a room. He sat on the bed and looked around. It was a huge room with just a bed in it. Sesshoumaru sigh and layed down on the bed. He heard Sango scream and run into the room he was in. He leaned up as she slammed the door shut. "FLUFFY!"Sango screamed happily. "What?"He ask. "Oh.My.God! You won't beleive me but these kid with red eyes,gaint fangs and claws was chasing me!"Sango said sitting by him. "I thought you were with Kagome." He said clamly.

"I don't know! I was in the room with her,I leaned against the bookcase and I appeared in this creepy room. I find the door after having the shit scared out of me by a tiny spider,so I'm running around this huge house,then that kid came along and attacked me so I ran and found you!"Sango said quickly. "I just ask if you were Kagome,not the whole story." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Well,to late."Sango crossed her arms and nodded. Sesshoumaru wanted to bang his head against something but nothing was there. Then,you could hear something sacthing at the door. "AH!"Sango screamed and hide behind Sesshoumaru. He sigh and got up and began walking towards the door. "Baka!"Sango yelled. Sango jumped under the covers and peaked her head out. Sesshoumaru slowly open the door then another huge gust of wind came though the door,blowing the covers off of Sango. Sesshoumaru backed away from the door,wide eye. He was now standing my the bed and there stood,a child just like Sango said. "He's back! EVIL KID!!!"Sango screamed.

Sesshoumaru was in pure shock. He never beleived in ghost. Sango was thorwing pillows at him. "OUT! BAD BOY!"Sango screamed. The pillows went right though him. Sango freaked. "Need to get out!"Sango grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and dragged him across the bed and into a closet. She slammed the door shut and locked the closet door. She turned on the hanging light buld. "Oh my god!"Sango said over and over. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "You'll be..fine."He said nervously. "NO! That thing is after us damn it!"Sango said angily. The knob on the closet door slowly turned. Sango gasp but kept queit. "Sango!"Soemone said. "OH MY GOD! It knows my name!"Samgo screamed. "Sango,it's Kagome! Open up!"Kagome said sighing. Sango un-locked the door and pounced on Kagome. "OH MY GOD!!!! DID YOU SEE THE KID!??!?!"Sango screamed hugging Kagome. Kagome pushed her back in the closet making boxes fell on her as Sesshoumaru walked out of it. "What was that for!?"Sango ask getting up.

"You yelled in my ear."Kagome said. Sango wasn't listening. She was going though one of the old boxes. "Sango?"Kagome ask. "Look at this. House fire."Sango said reading it off of a newspaper. "Really? What's the date?"Kagome ask kneeling by her. "...19..85!"Sango said shock. "Wow,read on!"Kagome said. Sango nodded. Inuyasha,Miroku,Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were listening also. "In 1985 a house fire broke out from something un-known. A little boy named,Kyo,dead in the fire. Sadly,a slow painful death."Sango said. Kagome gasp. "Keep going."Kagome said. "After a few months,the house was fixed up but fallen after no one would buy it. The people that went in the house,said they would see a boy with red eyes that would follow you. They say it was Kyo but no one was sure. One woman said that he called her mommy and tryed to force her to stay! Kyo's mother had brown eyes,brown hair that she kept in a high ponytail."Sango gasp. "I have brown eyes and brown hair that I keep in a high ponytail!"Sango screamed.

"That's why he's following you." Sesshoumaru said. "The mother's name was...No way!"Sango jumped up and ran out of the closet,eyes glued to the paper. "Well?"Miroku ask worried. "Her name was..Sango."Sango said. "What!?"Inuyasha ask. "Yes,her name was Sango,like me."Sango said. She thorw the newspaper across the room shaking. "It lies!"Sango screamed shaking. Everyone was in shock. Kagome ran across the room and picked the newspaper up and began reading it more. "People say there are more then one ghost in the house,they say that there's two little girls. The only sightings that have been seen are a boy,and two little girls."Kagome said looking up from the newspaper to see everyone gone. "Guys?"Kagome ask standing up.

Kagome walked into the hall way. It was like she was the only on there. She began walking down the hall but when she turned the corner,she saw a little girl crying at the end of it. Kagome gulped. "H-hello?"She ask nervously. The little girl looked up to show red eyes. Kagome gasp as she stood up. She open her mouth and Kagome stood there frozen. "A-are you going to say something!?"Kagome ask backing away slowly. The little girl smirked as milloins of spiders came out of her mouth. Kagome gasp and screamed. She hated spiders with all her heart. She turned around and began running the other way. They followed her. They were everywhere. She looked over her shoulder to see them still coming. She bumped into someone. She looked up to see comfused golden eyes looking down at her fearfull choclate brown eyes. "GO! There com,'Kagome turned around to see nothing,'ming." Kagome finsh her sentence.

"Kagome,what's coming?"Ask the confused Inuyasha. "S-sipders,tons of them!"Kagome hugged him. "I'm glad you came."She added. Kikyo was behind them as they were hugging. She was tipping her foot and had her arms crossed over her chest. She cleared her thoart. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and walked past Kagome smiling. Kagome blush. "We found Koga,by the way."Inuyasha said walking off. Kagome started to walk past Kikyo but Kikyo put her arm in front of her stopping her. "Listen here,stay away from my Inu-Baby,got that!?"Kikyo ask. Kagome moved her arm and began walking again. "No,Kikyo,I don't got that."Kagome smirked. Kikyo ran after her. "Listen here,bitch!"Kikyo growled. "No,you listen! He doesn't love you,ok!?"Kagome said as they made it to the others whom was listening to the whole fight. "Right,like he loves you!"Kikyo said angrily.

"Just shut the fuck up."Kagome said. "Ah,so he doesn't love you,huh?"She ask. "How am I posse to know!?"Kagome yelled getting in her face. Inuyasha sigh and began. walking away. Everyone followed but for Kikyo and Kagome whom was yelling at each other. Sango was still freaked about the whole name thing,everyone else said were getting out of here! Kikyo and Kagome were following them as they were yelling. "He loves me bitch!"Kikyo yelled. "How do you know!?"Kagome screamed. "Because!...I know!"Kikyo said. "RIIIIIIGHT!"Kagome screamed. "Shut the fick up Kagome!"Kikyo yelled. "No,you need to before I send you to hell!" Kagome screamed which shut Kikyo the fuck up. Kagome smiled. They made it to the exit. Inuyasha ran up to it and began pulling on the door. Nothing. "It won't open!"He said pulling on it harder. "No! NO!" Sango screamed trying to help him. Everyone tryed,no one could get it. Kagome was hanging from the knob still pulling with one arm sleeply. "Come on. Please."Kagome said sighing. Everyone sighed.

Kagome pulled harder then fell to the ground. "Now,we have to wait it out."Kagome said. "Wait what out,my beauiful lily?"Koga ask as Inuyasha growled at him. "The ghost wants something from us. That's why the doors will not open."Kagome said getting up. "Me."Sango said calmly. "Huh!?"Miroku ask. "They want me cuz I look like and is named after the boy's mother."Sango sighed. "Sango,they don't want you!"Kagome said. "Yes,they do! Why did the newspaper say that!? Why are they keeping us in here!?"Sango ask angily. "...I don't know."Kagome sigh. Sango sigh as everyone else was in shock. "She's right." Sesshoumaru said. "..I know."Miorku said worried.

Sango sigh and began walking off. "Where are you going!?"Kagome ask. "To find that boy."And,with that Sango left. Miroku jumped up and ran after her while everyone else stayed behind worried. "Sango,wait up!"Miroku said catching up to her. Sango turned around. "What is it,Miroku?"Sango ask. "I must tell you something before you do this."Miroku said breathless. Sango smiled. "Yes??"Sango ask. "...Sango,I knew you for so long,'Miroku grabed her hand making Sango blush,"I never told you before but...Sango,I-I love you."Miroku finally got out. Sango blush deeply. "Miroku,I-"Sango didn't finsh cuz there was a huge bang. "We'll finsh this later,come on!"Miroku said dragging her towards the sound.

At the end of the hall way stood a boy. He looked differ though. He had brown eyes like Sango and black hair. "Mommy."He said looking at Sango. Miroku got in front of Sango. "No,she's not your mother."He said. Sango was scared. "He's...right."Sango sigh. "No,your my new mommy!"The boy said as these arms came out of the wall and grabbing Sango. "Sango!"Miroku said grabbing her hand. Sango screamed as everyone else turned the corner on the hall. "SANGO!"Kagome screamed. A see though wall appeared into front of them that they couldn't see. Kagome began running that way but ran stright into the wall. "Shit!"Kagome said. "Are you alright,Kagome?"Inuyasha ask helping her up. "Y-yeah."Kagome said rubbing her nose as Kikyo was getting jealous again. "Sango!"Kagome yelled banging on the glass wall. Sango screamed as she began getting stuck in the wall but Miroku wouldn't let go. Everyone watched. All they could do is watch. At the end of the hall way,the window broke open and a huge gust of wind fill the room. Thw wind blow everywhere. "Miroku,leave me!"Sango said. "No,I will never leave you,Sango!"Miroku said still holding her hand. A black hole appeaed on the wall behind Miroku.

Miroku was being stuck in but Sango wouldn't let go. It felt like there arms were about to be ripe apart. "Miroku! Just let go!"Sango screamed. Kagome was still banging on the glass wall. Everything was not going as planned. Miroku and Sango were still holding each others hands so they wouldn't go where this kid wanted them to. Everyone else was freaking. What would happen to everyone? Will they make it out alive? Find out in the next chappy!  
Muhahaha!!!!! lol. Please reveiw and hoped you liked 


	2. Chapter 2: This ain't good

Inuyasha: The haunted house.  
A/N- I do not own Inuyasha. I'm bored so here's a creepy story :D

Summary- Inu,Kag,Sango,Miroku,Sess.,Kikyo,and Koga are dared to stay in a so called haunted house.What happens when the house is haunted by evil spirts that won't leave? InuxKag MirxSan Kikyo bashing. A little OCC! Present time (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sango's hand was slipping from Miroku's grip. Sango screamed. "My hand...it's slipping!"Sango yelled. "Sango!?"Kagome screamed kicking the glass wall. "Damn that kid."Inuyasha growled. Everyone else just watched like bakas. Sango tryed holding on but couldn't. She was sucked into the wall,the black hole behind Miroku disappeared so he hit the wall then the hard wooden floor. Miroku slowly got up then ran up to the wall Sango got stucked up in. "Sango!? Sango!?"Miroku yelled rubbing and punching the wall. The boy disappeared and so did the glass wall. Kagome was hitting the wall when it disappeared so she fall foward and onto the floor. She pounced up and ran to the same wall Miroku was looking at. "Sango!?!?"Kagome yelled. Inuyasah was right beside Kagome. "Damn it."He growled. "Ok,were going in teams! Inuyasha,Miroku and I will go this way and the rest of ya go that way!"Kagome said. Miroku,Inuyasha and Kagome ran into the room at the end of the hall,the same one Sango disappeared in the last time.

Kikyo sigh and followed them,Koga and Sess just left. Kikyo ran into the room the see them thorwing stuff around. "What are you guys doing?"Kikyo ask stupidly. "Looking for Sango baka."Kagome said throwing books off a shelf. Kikyo walked up behind her. "What d-..OW! Bitch!"Kikyo yelled holding her nose. Kagome hit her in the face with a book. "Oops,sorry."Kagome said still thorwing books behind her. Miroku and Inuyasha were trying to hold back laughing. "You better be glad it isn't bleeding!"Kikyo said. "What would you do if it was!?"Kagome ask turning around. "Kick your ass is what!"Kikyo repyled. Kagome throw another book in her face. "Fuck you,bitch!"Kikyo said. After Kagome thorw the book,the bookcase slid open. Kikyo was whining to Inuyasha about her pain while Inuyasha was banging his head against the wall. Miroku was digging though somethings like he was going to die. "Inuyasha,Miroku,Bitch,look!" Kagome said quickly. That got everyone's eyes and ears. Inuyasha open it the rest of the way.

Everyone slowly walked down the stone steps. Miroku in front. Miroku enter a drak,damp and cold celler. "Whoa."He said to himself as he looked for a light switch. "Find it!"Kagome said turning on the lights. It was a wine celler. "Jack Pot!"Inuyasha said going for a bottle but Kagome slap his hand away. "No,were looking for Sango,not wine!"Kagome said scolding Inuyasha whom was open a bottle. Kagome slap her forehead as Inuyasha begna drinking some of it. Miroku walked up to him just and was about to say something but Inuyasha spit the wine out all over him. Miroku close his mouth and had a disgust look on his face. He stood there,cover in wine and Inuyasha'a spit. "Damn,this stuff is sick!"Inuyasha said thorwing the bottle across the room making it smash into tons of peices. "Inuyasha,look at what you did to Miroku!"Kikyo laughed hard. Miroku spit out some wine that got in his mouth when Inuyasha spit it all over him.

Kagome giggled but scolded Inuyasha. Miroku shudder in disgust then looked around for something. Inuyasha had a jacket tied around his waist. Miroku grabbed it and began cleaning himself off. "Hey,that's my jacket!"Inuyasha said grabbing it. "Let me clean myself off you baka!"Miroku replyed tugging on it. They were having there own litle tug and war game. Inuyasha was all his power and pulled Miroku past him making him slam into the wall. Kagome ran to Miroku's aid while Kikyo borthered Inuyasha. Miroku jumped up and slapped Inuyasha in the back of the head which made Kikyo and Kagome giggle. Inuyasha growled and turned around. "NO FIGHTING!"Kagome screamed. Inuyasha and Miroku covered there ears. Kagome smirked. "Wait,why would a wine celler be hidden?"Kikyo ask a bit confused. "I don't know."Miroku replyed un-covering his ears. Inuyasha dog ears layed flat.

"I don't know."Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha ears perked up as a wine bottle was dropped in the last alley. It made a crashing sound which made everyone jump. Miroku was the first to walk that way with everyone following. Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha's hand and forgot. Kikyo saw and grabbed his other hand which made Kagome glare. Miroku slowly turn the corner to see the wine slowly rolling down towards his feet. No one was there. "No one's here."Miroku said. "Then,how did the bottle fall?"Kagome ask worried. Miroku took a step back. "I don't know but this place is giving my the creeps." Miroku said looking at a spider that was making a wed. "Let's get out of here."Kagome said. "But,we need to find out why it was hidden down here!"Miroku said quickly. Kikyo sigh. "I'm going before something happens!"Kikyo said dragging Inuyaha with plus Kagome while Miroku followed quickly. "Kikyo,stop!"Kagome said dragging Inuyasha back only to bump into Miroku making Kagome fall ontop of Inuyasha who fall ontop of Kikyo. Miroku helped Kagome up quickly. Inuyasha jumped up right after he felt Kagome's weight off of him. And,Kikyo slowly got up. Kikyo began holding on to Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha groaned as Kagome held on to the other. They kept sending each other death glares.

"Guys! This isn't the freakin' time to be fighting over Inuyasha!"Miroku said angily as he walked past them. Kagome sigh and let go of Inuyasha's arm. "He's right,Kikyo-Bitch!"Kagome said running after Miroku. Inuyasha growled a bit and took his arm back and caught up to Miroku and Kagome with Kikyo trailing behind. Everyone walked back up the stone steps. "Ok,that place was creepy."Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded agreeing. "Where could she be?"Miroku ask himself. "Here,Inuyasha and I will go look back down there while Kikyo and you look up here."Kagome said quickly. "NO! I'm with Inuyasha!"Kikyo snapped. "Fine! It doesn't matter,just if we find Sango!"Kagome said glaring down on Kikyo. Kikyo grabbd Inuyasha's hand and began dragging him down the stone steps. "Let's go!"Kagome said running out of the room. Miroku followed. Kagome stopped at the wall Sango got stuck into. "Ok,we need to break this damn thing down and hope we find Sango!"Kagome said. "With what?"Miroku ask. Kagome looked around quickly. "Uh."Kagome said. "Great."Miroku sigh. Kagome looked around again,nothing. "Damn it!"Kagome said kicking the wall, though, when she kicked the wall, it opened. Miroku and Kagome gasped. Kagome pushed on the wall, it opened like a door, a hidden door. "Another hidden door." Kagome said taking a step foward as Miroku walked past her. "Hurry up, we might find sango down here!" Miroku said slowly walking down the wooden steps as Kagome followed. "Miroku, what do you think is down here?" Kagome ask. "I don't know,how am I posse to know."Miroku rolled his eyes. Kagome sigh. 'I know he's upset but does he really have to take it out on me?' Kagome thought following Miroku around every turn.

...With Kikyo and Inuyasha...

Kikyo smiled up at Inuyahsa whom was looking at the wine bottles. "Look,this ones are from the 1990's."Kikyo said gripping Inuyasha's hand tightly. Inuyasha growled some and looked away at a blank wall. "Inu-baby,can I ask you something?"Kikyo said laying head on Inuyasha's chest making him groan. "What?"He rolled his eyes. "Do you-do you love me?"Kikyo ask looking into his honey gold eyes that were looking into her brown eyes. Inuyasha sigh and broke eye contact. "No."He said calmly. "But,I love you!"Kikyo said grabbing his chin and making him look at her. "Kiss me 'Yasha."Kikyo said getting on her toes. Inuyasha had a sick face on. There lips brush together but Inuyasha quickly push her away and backed up. "What the fuck was that!?"He ask quickly. "Just! Just let me show you how much I love you!"Kikyo said taking a step foward. Inuyasha shook his head no,"I don't love you." "Then,who do you love!?"Kikyo said standing right in front of him. Inuyasha gulped. He knew who he loved,Kagome. But,how would Kikyo take it,oh,who cares!? "Kagome,I love Kagome not you!"Inuyasha said angily. "What!? How could you love that-that slut!?"Kikyo ask. "Listen here,Kik-bitch! Kagome is NO slut,nor is she a bitch,ok!?"Inuyasha growled. "You love me! ME!"Kikyo scaremed pointing to herself. "NO! I love Kagome! Look at the truth Kikyo! It's slapping you right in the face and you STILL can't believe it!"Inuyasha growled. Kikyo and Inuyahsa were yelling at each other after that.

...With Kagome and Miroku...

Kagome gulped. It kept getting darker and darker the more they enter the room. Miroku picked up speed, only to run into a wall, he fell backwards but Kagome caught him. Kagome pushed him back to his feet. "Thanks."Miroku said dusting himself off. Kagome smiled some and nodded. Miroku put his arms out in front of him, there was a wall. "Hm..Were being blocked off."Miroku said. Kagome sigh and push Miroku over. Miroku almost fell as Kagome push in front of him. "What's up,Kagome?"Miroku ask trying to see her from the darkness. "Here we go!"Kagome said backing up some. She ran into the wall, the wall open a crack. Kagome was rubbing her shoulder and nodded. "There we are,Miroku."Kagome said smiling. Miroku smild and push the door open some more. They heard voices, voices they heard before. "Oh,shut-up you slut." One voice said. Kagome smiled and push the door open all the way to see Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Inuyasha!"Kagome said shock. "..Kagome?"Inuyasha ask as Miroku and Kagome walked into the Wine Celler once again. "This is creepy."Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. "So,what was all the yelling 'bout?"Kagome smirked as Miroku walked round the wine celler. "Oh,why should you ask oh and Inu-baby and I are together!"Kikyo smiled. "WHAT!?!?"Inuyasha and Kagome yelled. "It's true."Kikyo nodded crossing her arms over her chest. "Inuyasha,is that true?"Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "NO! I hate her!"Inuyahsa said quickly. "You guys don't even care for Sango! I'm here,looking for her, while you guys are talking 'bout Inuyasha being with Kikyo!"Miroku yelled from the other side of the room. Kagome and Inuyahsa sigh as the same time as Kikyo glared at Miroku. "Well, I'm sorry your prolly already dead Girlfriend isn't here!"Kikyo said rudely. Kagome mouth dropped as Inuyahsa growled at her. "Kikyo! What.the.fuck!?"Kagome ask angily.

Miroku sigh and walked away knowing Kagome would kick her ass. But,he stopped and backed up and watched. He wasn't going to miss Kikyo getting her ass kicked by his best friend,was he? He walked up to Inuyasha as they watched. "What,it's true!"Kikyo said. Kagome made a growling sound. "Listen her,bitch! Say something 'bout my girl again,and your fucking dead,got that!?"Kagome yelled in Kikyo's face. Kikyo push Kagome back. "No,she is,and you know it,I mean,where else would she had gone,candy mountain!?"Kikyo yelled. Miroku was ready to kick this bitch's ass but he never hits a girl. Kagome death glared Kikyo so hard,it made her take a step back. "NO BITCH! I'm tired of your shit! Your always hitting on Inuyasha a-" "So,why do you care if I hit on him?"Kikyo smirked as she left Kagome in mid-sentence. "Uhh..well,I don't!" Kagome said quickly as Kikyo smiled. "So,you wouldn't care if he asked me out?"Kikyo ask. "Girl,you wish he would ask you out!"Kagome smiled. "But he-" "NO! I'm finshing that damn sentence! And, your always talking 'bout MY friends behind there gosh damn backs!"Kagome yelled. Inuyasha and Miroku were holding back from laughing there asses off. "She shamed you!"Laughed Miroku. Inuyasha begna laughing with him. Kikyo growled and slap Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped laughing. Inuyahsa was growling deeply. Kagome rubbed her check and smirked. "Hm,I thought it would be better."Kagome said. Kagome smiled and back handed Kikyo making her let out a scream of pain. Kagome turned around from her smiling. "So,who's ready to find Sango?"Kagome said happily. Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing. Kikyo was rubbing her check as tears formed in her eyes.

"Let's go,Kik-bitch."Kagome said dragging her by the arm. "Kagome got a new bitch!"Laughed Inuyasha loudly. Kikyo pulled her arm back and just followed Kagome. Miroku and Inuyasha walked after them. "Dude,she put Kikyo in her place!"Miroku said lowly. Inuyasha nodded as he watched Kagome smiling proubly. Kagome stopped making everyone else stop. She turned around to face to three. "Ok, we found two hidden doors the lead down here,one was where Sango got stucked into so maybe there's one more door that will bring us to Sango!"Kagome smiled. "Or,this could be just some sick joke."Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Shut-up Kik-bitch!"Kagome glared. "Hey,she might be right,I mean,some of the people in school knew we were doing this."Miroku said. Kagome sigh. "Yeah,but only someone VERY smart could make those things appear!" Kagome nodded. Miroku thought for a moment. "Koga and Sessy are smart."Miroku said. Kagome nodded. "That's true but why would they do this to us?"Kagome ask. Inuyasha shurgged. "This IS Sessy were talking 'bout."Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and smiled. "True."Kagome said. "What time is it?"Kikyo yawned. Kagome rolled her eyes and bought out her flip phone. "It's...Holy shit! 1 in the damn morning!"Kagome said. "damn."Inuyasha said walking off. Everyone followed him.

...With Sango...

Sango yawned as she looked out a small window. She could see the ground,the grass was wet,the sun was showing some. She sigh. She looked around. She had fallen asleep. "So,your the ghost kid,no?"Sango ask the air. No one stood in front of her,but she knew someone was there. "Yes."The air replyed. Sango sigh. "Why do you want me?" Sango ask sweetly. A boy with brown hair,and brown eyes appeared before Sango. Sango sat there,calm as ever. "Your my mom,that's why."He said. Sango smiled. "Yeah,right. I never had a kid in my life."Sango said. "No,you had me mommy."The kid said. Sango sigh. "NO! I'm not. I'm Sango! Not,not your mother!"Sango said standing up. "My old mommy's name was Sango."The kid said calmly. Sango groaned. "Listen,can I just go find my friends and go?"Sango ask kneeling in front of him. He just shook his head no. "Why!?"Sango ask standing back up. The boy smirked. "I said already."He said. "Can I at least see,Miroku!?"Sango begged. The boy laughed. "No,men hurt mommy."The boy said sadden. "And,sometimes mommy would hit I."He added. Sango gasped. At the pure thought of a mother hitting there own child is tear-jerking. Sango sigh and turned her back to the boy. "I won't hit."Sango said calmly. "That's what happen to my friends."The boy said. Sango knew he was a ghost but she also knew he could still feel the pain,of his mother and father hitting him. "How could you still turst and love your mom after all she has done?"Sango ask still not understanding the whole problem. "Mommy was the only person who said she loved me,she said she was sorry for everything she had done,she said she loved me but couldn't help but get the angry out of her by taking it out on me."The kid said sadly.

Sango turned and face him,she kneeled in front of the ghostly boy. She gulped. "Did you forgive your mother?"Sango ask. He nodded slowly. "And,then,after you forgave her she would come back and do it over,ight?"Sango ask. "But,mommy said-" "No,what mommy said sounds like lies to me!"Sango said stopping the boy at mid-sentence. "Mommy wouldn't lie to me!"The boy glared at Sango. Sango gritted her teeth. "Listen,when mommy would hit you,did that feel like love!?"Sango ask standing up. The boy glared up at Sango. "Mommy loves me unlike you!"The boy yelled putting his arms in front of him,making Sango go flying into the wall behind her. She hit the wall and hit the ground,hard under her. She let out a scream of pain. The boy smirked. Sango looked up at him as he disappeared before her eyes. Sango began coughing,she got on her hand and knees and coughed up some blood. She stood up,leaning against the wall for support. "What a brat."Sango said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

...With Kagome and others...

Miroku and Inuyahsa stopped dead in there tracks,making the girls like at them puzzle. "You heard that,ight?"Inuyahsa ask as his dog ears went flat on his head. "come on!"Miroku said running towards the sound as Inuyahsa followed. Kagome shurgged and ran after them with Kikyo trailing behind. "What did you guys hear,anyways?"Kagome ask as they ran though hall,round every corner. "A scream,Sango's scream."Inuyasha said. Miroku round a corner and stopped,Inuyahsa round the same corner,and ran into Miroku,making Miroku fell foward,Inuyahsa on top of him. Kagome walked round the corner like a smart person. Kikyo followed her as they walked past the falling boys. Kagome rolld her eyes. "Are you guys alright?"She ask. "Get off,c-can't b-breath!"Miroku said. Inuyahsa made a 'oops' face and jumped off,he grabbed Miroku by the arm and pulled him up. Miroku dusted himself. "Thanks."Miroku rolled his eyes. Inuyahsa rolled his also. "So,what was up with the sudden stop?"Kagome ask crossing her arms over her chest. "We lost trace of the scream."Miroku sigh. "No,the scream was coming from here."Inuyasha said tipping the wall. "Hm,dog ears do come in handie."Kagome smirked. Inuyasha growled and turned towards the wall. His ears lifted straight into the air,as if they were trying to fly away. "I hear Sango coughing."Inuyasha said. He sniffed the air and growled. "And,her blood."Inuyasha said. "What!?"Miroku ask quickly. Inuyasha nodded. "Miroku,remember what I did when you and I were going down those creepy steps?"Kagome ask rubbing her shoulder. Miroku smirked and nodded. "Inu-baka,move."Mrioku said dragging Inuyasha out of the way. "And,this is way I took up,girls football."Kagome said. She ran straight at the wall,she hit it hard,nothing. "Shit,ow ow ow!"Kagome said holding her arm. The wall open all the way,on it's own. "You did it!"Miroku said. "I'm not so sure,it would of open right away when she had hit it."Inuyasha said as he rubbed Kagome's shoulder for her which,of course,made Kikyo jealous.

Kagome push Inuyasha's hands away slowly. "It's fine now,thanks Inuyasha."Kagome smiled walking off towards the door way. Inuyasha smiled and followed as Kikyo followed him. Miroku slowly was the first one to enter the door way. "Sango?"He said as it echoed though the room he was close to.

...With Sango...

Sango jolted up after hearing the voice she was hoping to hear. "Miroku!? Please,let that be you and not some sick joke!"Cried Sango leaning against the bars of the small cell she was in. The house went underground farther then they thought it did. "Sango!"Miroku said walking though a room. "I hear him,but don't see him!"Sango said to herself. Sango fell to her knees,she was having a battle with her own tears. "Miroku?"Sango said as her hand ran up and down the bar of the cell. The boy appeared before her again,outside of the cell. "How much do you care for your friends?"The boy ask smirking. "With all my heart! Why?"Sango said standing up as she won the battle against her tears. "Well,I have something plan for them,if-" "If what?"Sango ask stopping him from finshing. "If,you stay with me and be my mother."The boy said as if it was nothing. "Listen,I'm only 16! I have a life out there!"Sango said pointing the the small window. "your choice,I'll let you free but."The boy smirked. "Bu-but what?"Sango ask noting wanting to know. "But,your friends stay and turned into my own little toys."The boy said. Sango fought her tears once again. "Fine! If-if I stay here,you'll leave them alone and let them go,yes?"Sango ask falling to her knees. "Yes."He said calmly. Sango nodded. "Then,I'll-I'll be your fuckin' mom,just leave them alone!"Sango said as tears ran down her checks. "Well."the boy said thinking about it. "Well?"Sango ask getting pissed off. "Ok."He shurgged. Sango frowned deeply as the boy disappeared. "Why?"Sango said laying on the dirt ground crying her eyes out.

...With Kagome and others...

"Where are we?"Kagome ask creeped out. "I don't know!"Kikyo said angily. Kagome sigh as she gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter. Inuyasha could see she was scared,they were in a dark room,no one could hardly see. Then,a bright white light appeared,it looked like a orb,the orb landed onto the wall,a door open. "Should we?"Miroku ask. Inuyasha nodded as he dragged Kagome with him. They walked up a few steps,then,appeared outside? No,that's not right but they were outside. "Wait,we got to find Sango!"Mrioku said running towards the door but before her could make it,the orb disappeared and so did the door. Miroku stopped in front of the wall before running into it. "Come on,Miroku!"Inuyasha said dragging Miroku plus Kagome to the front of the house,with Kikyo following. They ran around the corner to see Sessy and Koga walking out of the front door. "Guys,keep that damn door open!"Kagome said running up the stairs. But,Sessy close it before he could try. "NO!"Kagome said trying to push the door open. "So,did you find Sango?"Koga ask stupidly. "Does it look like it!?"Kagome glared at him. "I'm going home."Sessy said coldly. "What!? You can't help your friend!?"Inuyasha growled as he walked up the steps. The sun was barely out,it was still pretty dark. Sessy walked past him,"No." Inuyasha growled deeply and let it go.

"Whta are we going to do?"Kagome ask as Koga shurgged. Kagome sigh as she kicked the door. Lack of sleep was getting to her head. "Dumb house,dumb kids!!"Kagome screamed making Inuyasha's ears go flat on his head. "Kagome,we must stay calm."Miroku said calmly. "How the fuck are we posse to stay calm when one of our friends our in trouble! HM!?"Kagome yelled making Miroku take a step back. "Kagome,please stay calm,we can get though this."Inuyasha said rubbing her shoulder gently. Kagome relaxed some. "I guess your right,it's just,they locked us out!"Kagome said. Kagome felt Inuyasha stop. "Not for long."Inuyasha smirked. "where are you going!?"Kagome ask seeing him running towards the gates. "I'll be back,promise!"Inuyasha said pushing the gates open. Kagome could see him run off,very quickly. She sigh not knowing what he was up to.

Inuyasha ran though his house door,and into his room. He smirked as he grabbed a tool box. He ran back though the house.

Kagome,Miroku,Kikyo and Koga were getting tried of standing there waiting. Kagome gasp as she saw Inuyahsa standing in front of her,breathing heavily. "Damn."Kagome said taking the tool box. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome looked though it. "So,what are posse to do with this stuff?"Kagome ask confused. Inuyasha sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Here."Koga said taking the tool box. He got out a phille up screwdriver and walked up to the door. He tryed to un-screw the screws in the side of the door,but the rusted,just like that. "Whoa,they just rusted!"Koga said putting the phille up screwdriver back in the tool back and closing it. "Well,I didn't want to get physical bit o well."Inuyahsa said walking down the steps as everyone watched. Inuyasha looked round and found what he wanted,he picked up a brick. He throw it in the air and caught it. Kagome smriked knowing what he was up to. "Everyone,might want to back up,glass is going everywhere."Inuyasha said aimming with the brick. He throw it,very hard,it went though the window,making a huge crashing sound. "And,that's why I joined the baseball team for a while!"Inuyasha said as he ran at the window,right before he was going to fly in,it fixed itself. He ran right into the window again,going though it,breaking it again. Everyone's mouth dropped. Kagome gasped. "Th-that window fixed itself then Inuyasha wen thou- Oh my god,Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled running down the steps.

Miroku and Koga followed as Kikyo stood there,still in shock. Kagome was the first to make it to the broken window. "Inuyasha!?"she scaremed as she looked though the window. Inuyasha layed on the floor,he groaned and slowly got up. "Damn,that window's hard."He said holding his head. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha shook like a dog,peices of glass flew off of him. "Well,that could of been better."Miroku said looking into the window. Inuyahsa put out his hand for Kagome to take but the window did the same thing before,it fixed itself. "Kagome!"Inuyasha punched the window but only got a hurting fist. "Shit!"Inuyasha said shaking his head about. Inuyahsa began walking away from the window when he heard a bang. Inuyahsa began running that way then,his world went black.

"Inuyasha? Damn it!"Kagome yelled as she stood by the door. "What if he got caught?"Miroku ask. Kagome sigh. "Yeah,what if he did?"Koga ask. Kagome glared at Mrioku and Koga. "That could be true."Kikyo shrugged. Kagome sigh. Koga looked at Kagome. "Don't worry,if that mutt doesn't come back with Sango,I'll save her."Koga said taking Kagome's hand into his. Kagome growled and took her hand back. "Shut the fuck up,Koga. I'm not in the mood for your shit!"Kagome said angily making Koga take a step back. Kagome sigh. 'Inuyasha,be safe. Please.' Kagome thought staring at the door.  
...End of this Chapter.  
A/N- Sorry for the boring,kinda funny,not that scaring chapter. lol. But,I'm not feeling well so I'm stopping it here so yeah,review. thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3: No Way in or out

Inuyasha: The haunted house.  
A/N- I do not own Inuyasha. I'm bored so here's a creepy story :D

Summary- Inu,Kag,Sango,Miroku,Sess.,Kikyo,and Koga are dared to stay in a so called haunted house.What happens when the house is haunted by evil spirts that won't leave? InuxKag MirxSan Kikyo bashing. A little OCC! Present time (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha groaned and leaned up. "Inuyasha! Thank god!" Sango hugged him. "Sa-Sango??" Inuyasha ask blinking. "Yeah, that ghost kid put you in here!" Sango said. "Damn, what did he do to me!?" Inuyahsa ask rubbing his head. "Hey, the kid hates me now, I don't know." Sango shurgged. "Whoa, you could of talk him into letting you out but you had to go and get into a fight with him! Oh, very mature, San!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, you would of yelled at him to!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha growled and turned his back to her. "OH! Now, that's mature!" Sango stood up angily.

Kagome paced back and forth, annoyed. "Where is he!?" Kagome said. "And, how are we posse to know?" Kikyo ask. Kagome glared at her. Kikyo rolled her eyes. Kagome stared at the door knob, it begna wiggling. "Inuyasha!" She said happily as she waited. the door flew open, a huge gust of wind came at everyone, knocking them to the ground. "What the!? Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as the wind disappeared. The door stayed open though. Kagome slowly got up and walked towards the door, slowly. "Inuyasha?" Kagome ask. Kagome was about to walk in, when the door slammed right in her face. She blinked and heard laughing. She kicked the door angily. "Dumb kids!!" Kagome screamed pushing on the door. Eveyone else got up. "Kagome, stay clam now." Miroku said. "NO!" Kagome screamed hitting the door. "Ok, don't then." Miroku shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Sango sigh. "It's alright and I'm sorry." Inuyahsa said facing her. "Ok, we need a way out of here." Sango said sitting in front of Inuyasha. "Yeah." Inuyasha looked round. "It seems like a good lil cell, ight?" Inuyasha ask. "Yep, hm." Sango said standing up. "There's no way out." Sango said looking out the small window. Inuyasha stood up and sigh. "Yep, were trapped." He said standing by her.

...Next Chapter Soon...

SO sorry for the short Chapter. I been SO busy, next one will be much longer, trust me. Thanks for readign and review! 


End file.
